Blue mist
by Pooter1998
Summary: percy and friends discover hades is up to something
1. James

He got into the Lexus and tightly gripped the steering wheel with his gloved hands. James Fie a tall skinny boy of 16 drove off after Percy Jackson for revenge. He after all had given him that scar. As he drove he thought about his decision. His decision to betray his father, Ares. But after all Hades did promise making James a god and that would be fun. As James pulled over to get a burger he felt something was watching him. As James sat down he saw it. It was a minotaur. The Minotaur roared and James was taken aback by it's sheer size and wondered how it managed to hide in a bush, though the bush was pretty big.


	2. Oh No I forgot my sword

James was careless leaving his sword in the car and with nothing else to fight the Minotaur with he threw his burger at it. The Minotaur stared at him blankly for a while and then picked up James' green Lexus and threw it at James. James dived and dodged the car. Shellshocked James ran into a nearby bush and thought of a way to get his sword back. Exhausted after driving six hours straight after Jackson he took slow,deep breaths to calm himself. The Minotaur continued destroy the restaurant and the car then thought of a plan. He would sprint to his overturned Lexus get sword and somehow try to kill the Minotaur. But how would he then get Percy, he thought.


	3. Running Away from Something Big

Percy ran. But he didn't know from what. Something was definitely following him, it was making a crunching sound snapping twigs on the forest floor as it ran. It sure was hostile because it was growling. He didn't know where Annabeth was, were he was and what creature following him. He hoped the creature wasn't big but it sounded like it was. The distance between Percy and the creature grew longer and Percy took the chance to spin around and attack the creature. As he spun around the creature punched was flung in the air and fell on the floor hard breaking a rib. He clutched it and prepared for death. The creature he had been running away from was a Minotaur. A big Minotaur. As it swung it's hammer something happened.


	4. A fail of an attack

James was still hiding in a bush. He then prepared to run to his overturned car. James ran out of the bush and to the car. Using all his strength he opened the jammed door of his car and reached for his sword. But that was when the Minotaur noticed. It smashed the car using it's fists. Luckily James was already our of the car. The Minotaur, after he smashed the car looked for James and that was when James Jumped at the Minotaur from behind and tried to stab him but the Minotaur was just too fast. The Minotaur punched James as he jumped and he was flung away.


	5. Walking into a Voodoo Shop

Nico didn't know what to do. He was in Manhattan and was looking for a certain shop, a very special shop. He called a taxi and told the driver to go to Thompson street . During the 30 minute cab ride Nico thought about camp. Would he return? Well maybe if he felt like it. he thought about his friends. Where was Percy,Annabeth,Grover? he simply no clue. The taxi stopped at a wouldn't-like-to-walk-here-alone-at-night kind of street and Nico payed and got walked to the shop in front of him called "John's voodoo shop,"A dodgy shop keeper awaited him.


	6. Children These Days

Annabeth was sitting cross legged in the middle of a shopping centre. A security guard stared at her.

"Oh sorry," said Annabeth quickly.

She got up and walked away. The guard still stared at her and then made his way to the boy who lost his power ranger toy.

" Children these days," the guard murmured to himself.


	7. Oxford

Annabeth didn't know why she was sitting in a shopping centre just a minute ago. Someone had put her there. Probably the gods. Hera, she did hate her or Ares , no if he did want to do something to her it would be violent. It could be Aphrodite but probably not there wasn't love connected. Annabeth just didn't know. She walked out the mall and looked around to find out where she was. Judging by the accents , the UK. She kept looking around until she found a road sign. Oxford it read. She was stuck in Oxford. The home of universities. Thank the gods. She was happy.


	8. Buying a skull

The shop keeper smiled at Nico and waited eagerly for him to buy something. Nico walked around the shop examining skulls, voodoo dolls and other items meanwhile the shop keeper greeted the fat man that came in. Nico bought a fake skull and asked the shop keeper to gift wrap it. He needed to get in to the door marked private to get the minotaur's axe. The minotaur's axe was the axe the original Minotaur carried with him. It was special and might come in handy. A man called George that told him about the had warned him that it was full of monsters but the most worrying thing about George was that he tried get the axe himself 20 years ago and lost an arm in the process. Nico liked his arm and didn't want to lose it. He opened the PRIVATE door and walked in.


	9. Great Washing up Liquid

The Minotaur fell on the floor dead. An arrow was stuck in it's hairy back. Percy then saw his saviour,Thalia. Her robes were crystal white. She probably used very good washing up liquid. ，

"Hi Percy."

" Oh thanks Thalia," said a happy Percy

"that's ok," replied the daughter of Zeus as she took the arrow out of the back of the Minotaur.

" why are you here?" asked Percy

" don't know just got teleported here randomly,"

And with that she disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke.

Another random teleportion Percy thought


	10. the Book Hating Minotaur

Annabeth was in a library looking up Greek architecture In Oxford when the Minotaur was unlike any Minotaur she had seen. He was covered head to toe in gold armour but unfortunately didn't look friendly. The Minotaur ran the library toppling bookshelves. He was looking for something. One of the bookshelves nearly fell on top of annabeth crushing her but she dived out of the way. People screamed and ran outside presumably to call the police. Annabeth ran to the librarian's desk and hid behind it . She saw the hole the Minotaur made in the building as he entered and ran through stand went deeper into Oxford. The creature continued to destroy the library.


	11. Low Standards

The room behind the door marked private in John's voodoo shop was a nice place to you had very low standards which he presumed John did. Nico had walked in to a bedroom. It had a bed in it and nothing more. He scanned the walls and the bed to look for clue to where the axe lay. He then saw a blue mist .it picked him up. Then he saw nothing. Then he saw a white wall. Then nothing.


	12. Early Death

James Fie was nearly dead. The Minotaur had flung him into the bush and now he was about to step on him. Fie had always wanted his last words to be something cool like " it's only a scratch," or "that is not the end of me." but the Minotaur didn't give him a chance. He just raised his foot and stepped on him. Fie was dead.


	13. A god that missed the Simpsons

Hades had had a bad day. He had missed the Simpsons. He loved that show. It was just so funny. He even had a Simpsons t-shirt though he never wore it because he was too embarrassed. Also, less importantly his Demi-god servant James Fie had died but he like everybody could be replaced.


End file.
